The invention is generally directed to portable containers and specifically directed to foldable recycling containers for use in the home.
Recycling has become an important part of reducing the environmental footprint of people. More and more, people, municipalities and other localities have programs directed to recycling common household waste. This creates the problem of sorting, storing and transporting recyclable materials in the home. There is a need for useful, flexible, and architecturally pleasing recycling stations or bins for use in the home.